Le Marchand de rêves
by Supersalee
Summary: Un vieil ennemi guette le docteur... il attend le moment propice pour frapper. Il a créé un monde pour le piéger. Le docteur et Donna devront faire face à une menace qui dépasse les limites de la réalité.
1. Le rêveur

Le Rêveur dormait en permanence. Les drogues y pourvoyaient et les machines maintenaient son cerveau en sommeil paradoxal pendant que des capteurs enregistraient ses rêves.

Et quels rêves! Dans cet esprit : les rêves les plus magnifiques… les mondes les plus exotiques, les expériences les plus incroyables… C'est comme s'il avait vécue milles vies. Le Rêveur était un être unique, une vache à lait pour l'industrie Paradox, le plus grand vendeurs de rêves de la planète. Tout le monde se les arrachait. On les téléchargeait dans un neurolisateur qu'on mettait en contact avec une puce implantée dans le cerveau. Et la nuit, tout le monde faisait ces rêves magnifiques et clair qu'on se rappelait au réveil.

Autour du rêveur, on avait érigé tout un périmètre de sécurité, réputé infranchissable, des faisceaux laser, des robots gardiens, des tireurs photoniques; rien n'était trop beau pour le cerveau qui avait fait la fortune de Paradox. Ce rêveur extraordinaire était gardé dans une vrai forteresse souterraine aux murs indestructible d'où la téléportation était impossible.

Pourtant, un à un, les détecteurs s'éteignaient, les robots s'éloignaient, les tireurs se déchargeaient et les faisceaux s'abaissaient.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Bientôt, un groupe d'individus armés et masqués entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Nous n'avons que douze minutes avant la reprise des systèmes, chuchota le chef.

Les autres le savaient déjà. Ils avaient répété une centaine de fois. Chacun connaissait son rôle. L'un deux débranchaient les capteurs; l'autres les machines. On se gardait bien de retirer le rêveur de son système de survie, mais il fallait sangler l'appareil solidement pour le transporter rapidement hors de cette forteresse avec des scooter antigrave.

Tout ça en douze minutes.

Il fallu vingt secondes de plus à l'opération et les tirs fusaient dans la pièce quand les intrus la quittèrent à toute vitesse. L'un deux, atteint, s'écroula alors que la lourde porte de sécurité se refermait sur lui. Les autres ne purent que fuir en le laissant derrière.

xxx xxx xxx

Donna regardait la colonne centrale en réfléchissant, l'index posée sur le menton. Après un moment, elle leva l'index.

- Et si… ho non!

- Quoi, s'exclama le docteur!

- Attendez, je vais encore y penser…

- Pour une fois, je vous laisse choisir la destination : qu'y a-t-il de si difficile?

Elle pointa son index accusateur vers le docteur.

- Vous n'avez pas dit que vous me laissiez choisir. Vous m'avez dit : " Surprenez-moi ". C'est très différent.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si difficile.

- Je suis une néophyte en voyage temporel alors que vous vous faites ça depuis des siècles. Comment peut-on surprendre quelqu'un qui a tout vu?

- L'univers est vaste, presque autant que l'espace-temps. Les possibilités sont infinis. Je suis loin d'avoir tout vu. Allez! Il y a sûrement un moment ou un lieu auquel je n'ai jamais pensé. Vous pouvez me surprendre.

Donna remit son index sur son menton et fixa une fois de plus la colonne au centre de la console.

- Très bien, alors allons à l'âge de pierre.

- Bof! J'y suis allé et croyez-moi, y'a rien à voir. Là-bas, les gens tueraient père et mère pour un briquet.

- Bon… alors… heu… L'Égypte ancienne? Allons rencontrer Ramsès II.

- Heu… c'est que... je ne suis plus le bienvenue à cette époque depuis l'incident avec Akhhénathon. C'est une longue histoire.

Donna soupira.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit : vous êtes impossible!

- Allez! Un peu d'imagination.

- Très bien, alors : le futur.

- Ça commence à être intéressant. Sur Terre?

- Non, une colonie de la Terre.

- Ça se tient. Loin dans le futur?

- Très loin… si possible.

- Je sais, dit le docteur en claquant des doigts!

Il dut reclaquer très vite pour refermer la porte. Il avait oublié cette nouvelle fonction du Tardis. Il fonça ensuite sur la console et activa des boutons et manettes.

- Donna, vous allez adorer! C'est un endroit exquis. J'y suis déjà allé à quelque reprise. Ça va vous surprendre.

- Je croyais que c'était à moi de vous surprendre.

Le galiférien leva vers elle un regard embrumé.

- Ha! Oui! C'est vrai… vous me surprendrez une autre fois.

- Quelque part, je ne suis pas surprise de cette tournure.

- Ha oui? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Le Tardis fut secoué un peu.

- Sommes-nous déjà arrivés?

- Nous étions dans le secteur, temporellement parlant.

Il claqua des doigts solennellement. La porte s'ouvrit. Il invita Donna à passer devant. Elle fit quelques pas pour se retrouver dans une très grande ville.


	2. Surprenez moi!

L'endroit rappelait vaguement un centre ville du 21e siècle, si on excluait les immeubles argentés aux dimensions gigantesques et les voitures volantes, sillonnant le ciel sans relâche. La dernière fois que le docteur y était venu, il était à l'extérieur de la ville et la vue d'ensemble était époustouflante. Du milieu de la ville, on se sentait écrasé par les immeubles qui semblaient toucher le ciel : on se sentait perdu au milieu d'une forêt de séquoias métalliques.

- C'est incroyable! Sur quelle planète sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes sur la Nouvelle Terre, dans la ville de New New York. Il y a plus de New que ça, mais j'en ai assez d'expliquer qu'il y a eut beaucoup de New New York avant.

- Je vous vous l'éviter. Je vais le dire moi-même : New New New New New New New New York.

- Vous avez loupés quelques New, mais ça ressemble à ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, s'exclama Donna?

- Allons-y!

Ils firent quelques pas hors du Tardis, dévisagés par les passants. Le docteur arrêta net.

- Allons où, au fait? Avez-vous une idée?

- Nous sommes dans le centre ville d'une mégapole futuriste. Il me semble que la suite logique saute aux yeux!

Le Seigneur du temps ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Que suggérez-vous?

- Allons faire les boutiques, s'écria Donna en le tirant par le bras!

Le docteur se laissa entraîner, éberlué. Donna arrêta net.

- Au fait, j'espère que vous avez des crédits ou quelque chose de semblable. Je ne crois pas qu'ils accepterons ma carte de crédit.

De mauvais gré, le docteur balbutia quelque chose au sujet d'un crédit pour voyageurs du temps. Donna sembla comprendre parfaitement et l'entraîna avec elle dans les rues bondées de passants.

Des passants qui les dévisageaient, tous sans exception…

Des passent qui LE dévisageait de façon exagérée. Donna ralentit la cadence.

- C'est normal ça? Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez déjà venu ici.

- Oui, mais c'était plus tard. La première fois que je suis venue ici, c'était dans cent ans; et la seconde fois, c'était encore plus tard dans leur futur. Ils ne sont pas sensés m'avoir déjà vu, sauf si, dans mon futur, je fais un voyage dans leur passé.

- Je commence à avoir du mal à vous suivre.

- Moi aussi… Il faudrait inventer un temps de verbe pour les voyages dans le temps.

- Ils vous prennent peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Un enfant le pointa du doigt.

- Maman, regarde, c'est le docteur!

- Finalement, je ne crois pas, se reprit Donna.

Une jeune fille fonça vers le docteur en courant.

- C'est vous! C'est incroyable comme vous vous ressemblez! Voulez-vous me signer un autographe?

Elle lui tendit un calepin numérique. En état de choc, le docteur y appuya machinalement son doigt et son image apparu sur l'écran, faisant un clin d'œil.

- Wow! C'est incroyable! Quand mes copines verrons ça, elles seront vertes de jalousie, sauf Layi qui est déjà verte. Un autographe du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps! Elles ne croiront pas ça!

Les gens s'attroupaient autour du duo. Un homme félin brandit un stylo et un flash lumineux en sorti. Il prit le même stylo et le plaça devant sa bouche et parla.

- Nous sommes à l'ange des rues Westcott et Barrière où le fameux docteur a été aperçu. Je vais essayer de l'approcher pour l'interroger. Docteur! Pensez-vous rester longtemps à New New York?

-…

- Est-ce bien Donna Noble à vos côtés? Il y a longtemps qu'elle vous accompagne?

- …

- Parlez-nous de votre dernière aventure?

- C'est un cauchemar, s'exclama enfin le docteur! AU TARDIS!

Ils coururent vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la cabine, poursuivis par la foule. Mais la cabine, posée sur des scooters antigraves, s'en allait à toute vitesse, visiblement raflée par d'autres amateurs.


	3. Paradox

Donna et le Docteur coururent derrière le Tardis tant qu'ils le purent, suivant la direction qu'il avait prise, mais la cabine bleue disparaissait rapidement. Cependant, ils continuaient de courir pour fuir la foule de fans, de plus en plus dense, à leur poursuite.

Bientôt, Donna commença à s'essouffler alors que le docteur courait toujours. La foule, cependant, commençait à les encercler et à les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Donna tenta de crier pour attirer l'attention du gallifréyen, mais elle n'avait plus de souffle. De son côté, il la cherchait des yeux, entraîné par des gens qui lui tendaient des calepins numériques ou lui posaient des questions. Le docteur aperçu Donna toujours entraînée plus loin par cette marée novo-humaine. Il cria son nom et il tenta de la rejoindre, mais les gens se faisaient toujours plus pressant. Soudain, il vit une main prendre Donna par le bras et la tirer soudainement dans une voiture. La voiture s'envola devant le Seigneur du temps hébété. Il revivait le même cauchemar que quand Martha s'était faite kidnappée, sur cette même planète, dans cette même ville.

Le journaliste félin lui brandit son stylo-micro-caméra au visage, le ramenant à sa réalité.

- Docteur, dites-nous la vérité : que s'est il vraiment passé entre Rose et vous?

Le docteur cherchait une façon de ne pas répondre quand des militaires armés firent irruption dans le décors. Ils dispersèrent rapidement la foule sans faire usage de la force. Sur leur uniforme, un sigle formé des lettres P et X était formé. Ce logo semblait imposer le respect de lui-même.

- Merci, leur dit-il, maintenant, je dois aller à la recherche d'une am…

- Vous venez avec nous, coupa un des militaires.

- Suis-je en état d'arrestation?

- Nous ne sommes pas des policiers. Notre patron veut vous voir.

- J'accepte de le rencontrer dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon amie.

Les militaires sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers le seigneur du temps.

- C'est maintenant qu'il veut vous voir.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Depuis qu'on l'avait entraînée dans cette voiture, Donna n'avait cessée de ce débattre et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on lui avait administré un sédatif. C'est ce qu'elle se disait quand elle se réveilla étendue sur quelque chose de moelleux, peut-être un fauteuil. Les échos d'une conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles. Faisant mine de dormir, elle garda les yeux fermées et se concentra sur ces voix.

- Je vous avais dit de ramener le docteur, pas sa compagne.

Une voix de femme, sévère et aux intonation graves venait de s'imposer. Une voix d'homme ferme, mais enjôleuse lui répondit.

- Il était impossible de l'emmener au milieu de cette cohue.

- Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il est probablement entre les mains de Paradox à l'heure où nous nous parlons?

- Il n'y avait aucune façon d'empêcher ça. La milice de Paradox peut très bien disperser une foule, pas nous. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

- Mais qu'allons nous faire de sa compagne?

- Elle nous sera utile. S'il réussit à s'échapper…

- De Paradox, impossible!

- C'est du docteur dont nous parlons!

- Très bien, alors, s'il réussit à s'échapper, et après?

- Il cherchera à la retrouver.

- Dans ce cas, occupez-vous en, répondit-elle d'un ton irrité. De mon côté, je vais aller voir si le rêveur est réveillé.


	4. Rendez vous au sommet

Le docteur suivit les gardes sans résister. Il n'aurait pas pu leur fausser compagnie. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop armés et ils le connaissaient : le tournevis sonique lui avait été confisqué. De plus, ce fameux " patron " pourrait peut-être lui expliquer comment un voyageur du temps anonyme était devenu, malgré lui, une superstar.

Les militaires le conduisirent dans un immeuble imposant à l'écart de la ville qui lui rappelait l'hôpital qu'il visiterait avec Rose dans un siècle.

Le patron se trouvait au sommet de la tour, dans un bureau somptueux dont la décoration cependant très antique, utilisant des matières cristallines et des couleurs vertes et jaunes, inspirées du 60e siècle. Lui-même était assis sur un fauteuil qu'on aurait confondu avec un trône. Il portait un vêtement gris, ajusté au corps et brodé de lignes noires, l'équivalent du costume à cravate de l'époque. C'était un nouvel humain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus nouveau : à l'origine des gênes humains auxquelles s'était ajoutée une mutation qui lui donnait un teint lavande et des yeux jaunes. Quand le docteur entra, il sourit pour découvrir une série de petites canines pointues, comme celle d'un chat. Il y avait dans ces yeux un regard de prédateur. Cet homme obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

- Bonjour docteur, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Jiho Epsilon.

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis? D'ailleurs, comment tout le monde sait qui je suis?

- En fait, je ne suis pas certain de savoir qui vous êtes.

Il fit un signe de tête à deux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière le docteur. Ils prirent le gallifréyen et le maintinrent fermement. Epsilon se leva prit un appareil de forme conique sur son bureau et marcha vers le docteur. Il passa l'appareil sur son thorax, une image tridimensionnelle de deux cœurs battant à tour de rôle se matérialisa au dessus de sa poitrine. Epsilon continua de le sonder, d'autres hologrammes d'organes internes apparurent et disparurent à mesure que l'examen progressait. Les deux sbires d'Epsilon lâchèrent enfin le docteur.

- En voilà des manières, s'exclama-t-il!

- Désolé, répondit Jiho Epsilon qui ne le semblait pas du tout, mais je devais m'assurez que vous n'étiez pas un sosie ou un imitateur.

- Je viens d'arriver à New New York. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer enfin pourquoi je suis si populaire?

Le patron lui montra un panneau de bronze au mur avec le logo fait de la lettre P et X et gravé du Slogan : " Chez Paradox, nous vous faisons rêver depuis cinq cent ans ".

- Paradox a été fondé par Charlex Merbourg. C'était une petite entreprise familiale qu'il été a léguée à ses descendant sur neuf générations avant que j'en fasse l'achat. Avant cela, les sociétés vendeuses de rêves survivaient tant bien que mal : trop chères pour le commun des mortels et le produit était parfois… décevant.

Il se bomba le torse visiblement fier de son succès.

- Depuis que je l'ai rachetée, j'ai fait gonfler les ventes. Nous avons opté pour une stratégie simple. L'implant et le neurolisateur sont gratuits; les clients paient seulement pour les rêves. Tout le monde s'arrache maintenant nos rêves dont ils sont pratiquement accrocs. J'ai racheté petit à petit les autres sociétés et j'ai maintenant le monopole.

- Excusez-moi : vous dites que vous vendez des rêves. Si je comprends bien, en se branchant à ce neurolisateur avant de dormir, vos clients font des rêves qui ont été préparés à l'avance.

- Pas exactement. Nous enregistrons des rêves authentiques que nous revendons. Les rêves programmés n'ont jamais été très populaires. Les gens préfèrent l'authenticité. Au début, nous achetions les rêves que certains rêveurs talentueux nous vendaient. Depuis que nous avons le Rêveur, il n'existe rien de comparable à la qualité des rêves que nous vendons. D'ailleurs, le Rêveur rêve souvent de vous, et les rêves concernant le docteur sont nos meilleurs vendeurs. Le public vous adore.

- Puis-je voir ce Rêveur?

Le patron considéra le seigneur du temps avec une moue contrariée.

- Non, répondit-il brusquement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Deux raisons : premièrement, il a été kidnappé il y a deux jours et deuxièmement, même si vous êtes vraiment le docteur, je dois vérifier si vous êtes aussi âgé, aussi aventurier et aussi exceptionnel que dans ces rêves. Voyez-vous, si nous ne retrouvons pas le Rêveur, nos pertes seront énormes, à moins, bien sur, que nous trouvions un esprit comparable au sien.

Les deux sbires empoignèrent le docteur solidement.

- Emmenez-le au scanneur neural.


	5. Les prisonniers

Elle se trouvait étendue sur un étrange fauteuil dans une petite pièce tapissée d'étagères chargées d'objets divers. Près de la porte, il y avait une petite table et un tabouret. De ce tabouret, un homme la regardait. Il lui sembla âgé dans la trentaine. Il avait l'air complètement humain, des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des pieds, bien qu'il portât des chaussures. Ses cheveux noirs et raides lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules et lui donnait un air farouche.

- Il y a longtemps que vous faîtes semblant de dormir?

Donna se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça?

- Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les somnifères à l'époque d'où vous venez, mais ici, quand ils sont sensés durer une heure, ils durent une heure, pas une seconde de plus.

- Dans ce cas, je plaide coupable, mais, je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand chose de votre conversation, j'ignore même si je suis votre prisonnière ou votre invitée.

L'homme sourit, visiblement détendu.

- Je dirais un peu des deux. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mais il ne serait pas dans votre avantage, ni dans le nôtre que vous nous faussiez compagnie.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Je m'appelle Liam. Inutile de vous présenter, nous savons qui vous êtes, Donna.

Elle voulait comprendre comment se fait-il qu'elle était également connue dans cette ville, pas autant que le docteur, cependant. Une question la hantait plus que les autres.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous enlever le docteur?

- Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, nous voulions seulement empêcher Paradox de lui mettre la main dessus.

- Qui est Paradox?

- Paradox est une société. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes pendant qu'une sonde fouillait tous les recoins de son esprit. Elle lui découpait virtuellement le cerveau morceau par morceau, approchant dangereusement la zone la plus protégée de sa mémoire : celle qu'il avait cachée derrière une barrière infranchissable, même pour lui; cette zone à laquelle il avait abandonné son nom, cette partie de lui qu'il aurait voulue effacer de son histoire.

La sonde se frappa à cette barrière mentale, solide, renforcée au fil des années. La sonde tenta de la forcer, ce qui augmenta la souffrance du docteur. Il hurla. Elle insista alors qu'il lâchait un cri inhumain. Elle se détourna vers d'autres recoins de son esprit. Alors, des souvenirs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres se succédèrent.

Suzan pleurait devant le Tardis, incapable de choisir entre son grand-père et son amoureux.

Ian et Barbara lui envoyait la main alors qu'ils repartaient à leur époque.

Zoé et Jamie était retournés contre leur gré à leur époque respective par des impitoyables Seigneurs du temps, sans même un souvenir de lui.

Sarah Jane regardait le Tardis s'éloigner, une larme à l'œil.

Le vaisseau s'écrasait encore et encore avec Adric à l'intérieur, sous son regard impuissant.

Et Peri… Mel… Ace… Rose.

Rose, à qui il n'avait jamais pu dire à quel point elle avait touché son cœur; Rose, abandonnée dans un monde parallèle.

Martha qui l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer de la même façon qu'elle.

Tout ses souvenirs le rongeaient, l'affaiblissait. La sonde n'attendait que ça pour tenter à nouveau une incursion vers la barrière de son esprit.

Il hurla pendant des heures… et pendant des heures, la sonde tentait de forcer la barrière, de la faire voler en éclat.

Elle se retira à nouveau pour s'en prendre à une autre partie de son esprit

Gallifrey… une planète si paisible vue de l'espace! Une planète magnifique quand on y vivait : ses cités sous dômes, encerclées de montagnes, sous son ciel orange et ses deux soleils. Ces magnifiques montagnes où il allait parfois trouver réflexion et paix. Cette nature sauvage rappelait au docteur les moments privilégiés de son enfance.

Puis, il revoyait la même planète, imploser, puis, exploser, éparpiller ses débris au travers son système binaire. Il entendant, en lui, des myriades de voix s'éteindre en un instant. Il avait appuyé sur le bouton : pour sauver le monde, il avait du faire le pire des sacrifices.

Il continuait de s'affaiblir, la sonde retourna vers la barrière déjà fragilisée par les attaques précédentes. Ses hurlements l'épuisèrent au point où il s'évanouit. Enfin…


	6. L'éveil

Donna suivit Liam dans un labyrinthe de corridors et de pièces. Elle ne voyait jamais de fenêtres, elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans un complexe souterrain. Il la guida jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle il la fit entrer.

C'était une pièce légèrement plus grande que celle dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande d'autant plus qu'elle était dénudée. Il n'y avait ni étagères, ni table, ni tabouret, seulement un appareil occupant toute la place et à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait l'être le plus étrange qu'elle n'aie vu, même dans ses voyages avec le docteur. Ses yeux restait clos. Il semblait dormir.

À ses côtés, une femme blonde, visiblement dans la quarantaine la fixait d'un regard dure, assorti avec la voix précédemment entendue. Elle portait un vêtement bleu foncé et ajusté, semblable à celui que portait Liam. Elle examinait l'appareil dans lequel l'être étrange semblait flotter, enveloppé de fumée.

- Je te présente le Rêveur, vedette de la société Paradox, annonça pompeusement Liam. Et à ses côtés, la charmante Lyria.

Lyria, pas si charmante que ça, fronça les sourcils.

- Que fait-elle ici?

- Le docteur ne choisit pas ses compagnons à la légère. Je suis sur qu'elle pourrait nous aider si on lui expliquait.

La femme soupira.

- Madame Noble, j'espère que Liam ne vous importune pas ? On dirait qu'il voit le docteur comme un super héros, alors qu'il est clair que le Rêveur, ici présent, a exagéré la réalité dans ses rêves.

- Je ne peux pas en juger, je n'ai jamais fait autre chose que mes propres rêves, mais la réalité peut être surprenante en ce qui concerne le docteur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le dormeur.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas?

- Les gens de Paradox le maintenait endormi en permanence avec des drogues. Nous ne connaissons rien de son anatomie. Nous ignorons ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller. Son état est stable, alors, nous attendons.

- A-t-il un nom en dehors du rêveur?

Une voix très grave est très profonde retentit dans leur tête.

- Oui, j'ai un nom.

Ils se tournèrent vers le Rêveur, une tête immense dans un bocal envahit de fumée et pas de corps visible. Ses petits yeux les regardaient et les étudiaient.

- Je suis Face de Bo.


	7. La demoiselle aux milles idées

Jiho Epsilon observait le corps du docteur d'une pièce vitrée donnant sur le laboratoire. Deux infirmiers tentaient de le réanimer, mais ce dernier avait fermé son esprit à la sonde et au monde extérieur : impossible de le réveiller. Epsilon rageait. Croyait-il qu'il pourrait le berner si longtemps? Plus de 12 milliards de client demandaient chaque jour du nouveau matériel. Il ne pouvait reculer. Le docteur était son meilleur candidat.

Au côté de Jiho se tenait Tayi, sa nièce. Elle avait aussi la peau lavande, mais le reste de son anatomie penchait définitivement du côté humain classique. Ça venait du côté de sa mère, une femme trop ordinaire. Il avait promis à son frère de donner un travail à la jeune femme chez Paradox et il avait tenu sa promesse.

Cependant, cette dernière était arrivée avec l'idée naïve de réformer la société. Elle regorgeait d'idées extravagantes et inutiles. Sa dernière lubie consistait à créer un nouveau type de rêve, plus interactif, un mélange de réalisme et d'imaginaire où le client pourrait interagir.

- Cela s'appelle un rêve ordinaire avait répliqué sèchement Epsilon, et personne ne veut en faire, sinon les rêves de Paradox auraient aucun intérêt.

- J'admets que ça ressemble à un rêve ordinaire, mais ce serait plutôt moitié-moitié. Les rêves paraîtraient aussi réels que la réalité, comme c'est le cas bien avec les rêves que nous offrons. Mais en plus, les clients pourraient programmer une partie de leur rêve : le décors, le genre de rêves, mais certains éléments viendrait de leur esprit.

- Ça ne se vendra pas, répliqua Epsilon. Je ne t'ai pas engagée pour avoir des idées. Je ne veux qu'une assistante.

Il lui avait ensuite confié des tâches administratives, ennuyeuses et répétitives. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle était dans le royaume de rêves, mais elle ne pouvait réaliser les siens. Quelle ironie!

Ce matin, pourtant, elle s'était prise à espérer que son oncle serait plus ouvert à ses idées maintenant que le Rêveur avait démissionné. Elle ignorait pourquoi ce dernier avait fait ça. Il était bien payé, à ce qu'il paraît, et menait une vie de pacha alors qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir pour faire fortune, du moins, selon la version officielle...

Son oncle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'au laboratoire où elle avait découvert le célèbre docteur, étendu sur une table d'examen. Epsilon lui expliqua qu'il était venu pour remplacer le Rêveur, mais qu'il s'était évanoui pendant l'examen.

Elle le regarda au travers la vitre. Il ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans les rêves paradoxiens. Cependant, il lui semblait étrange de le voir comme ça, endormi, dans le monde réel. Elle se demanda quelle part de réalité et quelle part de fantaisie il y avait dans les rêves le concernant. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était peut-être un humain très banal et non un mythique Seigneur du temps.

- La sonde s'est heurtée à une zone infranchissable, expliqua le technicien.

- Un traumatisme oublié?

- Non, c'est plus puissant que ça. C'est difficile à évaluer, après tout, il n'est pas humain. Nous avons tenté d'affaiblir ses défenses, mais vous voyez le résultat.

- Rêve-t-il?

- Non, il est dans un genre de coma.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de le ramener.

Tayi cru bon intervenir.

- Mon oncle, dans archives de la société, j'ai découvert qu'aux tous débuts; les chercheurs de Paradox étudiaient les rêves de leur sujet en entrant directement dans leurs rêves. Il est possible que l'appareil se trouve toujours au musé de Paradox.

- As-tu fouillé dans les archives, demanda l'oncle avec un regard inquisiteur?

Tayi aurait normalement rougit, mais comme elle était lavande, elle mauvit.

- J'ignorais que c'était interdit.

- Ça ne l'est pas, se radoucit-il. mais ce n'est pas très utile : une perte de temps. D'ailleurs, à quoi ça sert d'explorer ses rêves s'il ne rêve pas?

- D'abord, je l'ai fais en dehors des heures de travail et pour ma culture personnelle. Ensuite, dans certaines de ces expériences, j'ai lu que le sommeil paradoxal s'était manifesté de façon forte chez des gens qui rêvaient peu. L'expérimentateur n'avait qu'à faire une incursion dans l'esprit du sujet pour réveiller l'activité du cerveau et automatiquement, le sujet tombait en sommeil paradoxal. Cela pourrait ramener le docteur.

Epsilon eut un geste d'agacement.

- Nous ne connaissons rien de cette technique. Cela pourrait abîmer son cerveau.

- Je peux retourner aux archives et étudier tous les documents à ce sujet.

- Très bien, mais quand tu auras terminé de classer les dossiers.

Elle le remercia et sortit avec empressement.

- Je devrais aussi étudier la technique, se risqua le technicien, si je dois opérer cet appareil.

Epsilon ricana.

- C'était pour me débarrasser de la demoiselle aux milles idées. Je l'ai engagée pour faire plaisir à son père, mais elle n'est visiblement pas à sa place ici. Je ne crois pas la garder bien longtemps.

- Alors que fait-on de lui?

- Essayez une sonde de niveau deux. Il faut forcer la barrière mentale. C'est ça la clé. C'est cette barrière qui créé ce blocage.

- C'est risqué vu son état. Il faudrait au moins qu'il reprenne des forces. Il a dépensé trop d'énergie mental. Si on s'essaie maintenant, on risque des lésions cérébrales.

- Très bien, alors, demain dès la première heure.


	8. Préparatifs

Une fois, le docteur avait parlé de Face de Bo à Donna. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose; il lui seulement raconté que Face de Bo avait vécu des millions d'années et étaient mort dans ses bras. Cependant, il était là, bien vivant devant elle. Elle dut se répéter qu'en voyageant dans le temps on ne vit pas les événements dans l'ordre.

- Je me rappelle de vous, Donna Noble, reprit l'énorme tête d'un ton lent et grave.

Donna ne l'avait jamais rencontré, c'est certain : elle ne l'aurait pas oublié. Elle se répéta une seconde fois que quand on voyage dans le temps, on ne vit pas les événements chronologiquement.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ne nous soyons déjà rencontré, répondit-elle, du moins je ne vous ai pas encore rencontré.

- C'est possible. C'était il y a si longtemps…

Pendant ce temps, Lyria examinait les appareils autour du Rêveur.

- Tout semble rentré à la normal. Bienvenue chez vous, Face de Bo.

Donna Noble s'étonna.

- Chez vous? Vous habitez ici?

- Pas vraiment, expliqua Liam, mais c'est le seul endroit où monsieur De Bo pourra habiter sans craindre d'être enlevé par Paradox.

- Et vous qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

Liam regarda Lyria qui secoua la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire.

- Moi, je le peux, commença Face de Bo. Nous sommes dans les locaux de Torchwood. N'est-ce pas?

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Tayi se terra dans les archives jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fut sorti. Elle se doutait bien que son oncle rejetterait une fois de plus son idée. Alors, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable. L'industrie du rêve l'avait toujours attirée, mais il n'y avait qu'une compagnie sur la Nouvelle Terre, et le malheur a voulu que l'être dur et suffisant qu'elle appelait "mon oncle" en soit le dirigeant.

Cachée dans la salle des archives, Tayi attendit que les derniers travailleurs quittent les lieux avant d'en ressortir. Elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Epsilon. Elle avait déjà découvert la machine, l'avait réparée et testée pour voir si elle fonctionnait toujours : et c'était le cas. Elle avait déjà tout lu à ce sujet et tout préparé; et ça, avant même que le docteur arrive. Elle voulait proposer à son oncle un nouveau divertissement grâce à la commercialisation de cette machine. L'arrivé du docteur et son mystérieux comat lui donnait l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour prouver l'efficacité de cet appareil.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison de son escapade nocturne. Comme tout le monde, elle avait acheté quelques rêves de Paradox et comme tout le monde, elle raffolait des rêves au sujet du docteur. Jusqu'à tout récemment, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il existait. Maintenant qu'elle le découvrait, elle devait savoir s'il était vraiment comme le Rêveur le voyait. Elle voulait le rencontrer.

Le seul avantage que lui apportait le fait d'être la nièce du grand patron, c'était d'avoir accès presque partout. Il lui avait donnée une carte d'accès de niveau un, sans doute pour faire plaisir à son frère, le père de Tayi.

Cela ne lui avait déjà été plutôt utile pour entrer au musée et emprunter la machine. Cela lui fut à nouveau pratique pour accéder au laboratoire où se trouvait le docteur.

Quand elle roula l'étrange appareil à côté du lit où dormait le docteur, elle le contempla quelques instants. Il était plutôt mignon pour un non-humain. Dommage qu'il se soit mit le cerveau dans cet état. Pourquoi était-il venu remplacer le Rêveur? Après tout, il avait sûrement mieux à faire.

Après avoir placé un casque sur la tête du docteur, elle roula une civière au côté de son lit. Elle s'installa sur la civière, brancha la machine à son implant et la mit en marche.

L'aventure allait commencer.


	9. Dans le désert

- Torchwood, s'exclama Donna! Pas croyable! Au fait, c'est quoi Torchwood?

Elle se rappela soudain que le docteur avait fait une fois référence à Torchwood. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne semblait pas les avoir en haute estime. Cependant, son commentaire semblait se référer au 21e siècle et non à des millions d'années dans le futur.

- Torchwood, c'est nous, répondit Liam. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous existiez si loin dans le futur?

- Je croyais que vous ignoriez qui nous étions, coupa Lyria brusquement.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous, sauf qu'il y avait un Torchwood à mon époque et ça me paraît incroyable que ça existe encore aujourd'hui.

- J'en suis le responsable, dit lentement Face de Bo.

- Il nous a soutenu pendant tout ce temps, dit doucement Liam. Au départ Torchwood luttait en secret pour contrôler les activités extra-terrestres sur la Terre, mais aujourd'hui, ce serait plutôt compliqué. Les agents de l'époque disposait de technologies extra-terrestre, mais cette technologie a été rattrapée par la technologie humaine et la menace ne vient plus nécessairement des aliens. Nos objectifs ont changés et nos méthodes aussi.

- Liam, ça suffit!

Liam se tut, sur l'ordre de sa supérieure. Donna n'en avait pas appris assez pour savoir si elle était entre bonnes mains ou dans la mélasse. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas que le docteur se trouvât en mauvaise posture. Il lui fallait convaincre Torchwood de l'aider ou de la laisser partir.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Tayi ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir. L'implant qui servait à communiquer les rêves à son cerveau avait aussi comme fonction de provoquer le sommeil à volonté. C'était très pratique : plus personne ne se plaignait d'avoir du mal à s'endormir.

Elle se retrouva immédiatement étendue au milieu du désert. Ses lectures lui avait apprise qu'il était fréquent de commencer dans un lieu désolé quand on arrivait dans l'esprit d'une autre personne. Elle devait trouver un passage, une porte ou un pont : quelque chose qui la mènerait vers le docteur. Mais par où commencer? D'aussi loin qu'elle regardait, elle ne voyait que des dunes de sables.

Elle fit quelque pas et vit quelque chose à demi enterré dans le sable. Elle couru et le ramassa. C'était une petite flûte. Elle la laissa tomber, elle vit un autre objet, plus loin. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir. Elle ramassa une longue écharpe.

Elle entendit soudain un long rire grave; elle se redressa et regardait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle vit alors un autre objet, un peu plus loin. Elle se précipita et ramassa un petit chapeau rond. Mais quel était le rapport entre tout ces objet ? Elle n'avait besoin que de trouver le portail. Si ces objets étaient une piste vers le portail, tant mieux, mais elle aurait préféré un guide.

Au moment où elle pensa à un guide, elle remarqua un autre objet, plus gros, à demi enterré dans le sable. Fatiguée, de courir d'un objet à l'autre, elle marcha vers lui. Plus elle approchait, plus il ressemblait à un caisson métallique. Elle le déterra sans trop se presser. Le caisson ressemblait vaguement à un chien : un chien robot avec la lettre K et le chiffre 9 peints sur le côté. Le robot agita la queue.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Peux-tu me conduire au docteur, demanda-t-elle?

- Affirmatif. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire : " bon chien". Avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment un chien. Cependant, le robot agita la queue, visiblement content du compliment. Puis, il se avança dans une direction. Elle le suivit.


	10. Message onirique

Donna était retournée dans sa cellule. Ce n'était pas une cellule, mais ce nom semblait lui convenir. Cependant, Liam l'avait ironiquement appelée la salle d'attente, tandis que Lyria appelait ça tout simplement le débarras. Donna se dit que c'était peut-être d'elle qu'on se débarrassait ainsi. Après tout, elle appartenait à une autre époque, tout comme ces vieux objets et elle était tout aussi inutile, du moins, pour le moment.

Mais que ferait le docteur s'il était là avec elle? Sûrement qu'il utiliserait ces vieux objets pour fabriquer un bidule qui les sortirait de là d'une façon imprévisible. Cependant, Donna n'avait ni tournevis sonique, ni don pour l'électronique ou la mécanique. Elle ne saurait quoi faire de toutes ces babioles. Elle se mit néanmoins à examiner les étagères plus pour se désennuyer que par espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Cependant, elle trouva quelque chose.

Une petite figurine dépassait à peine, au milieu d'une boîte remplie de fils et de morceaux de métal. Donna la prit pour l'examiner. Elle ressemblait à un clown, elle portait un maquillage coloré et des cheveux rouge, mais son vêtement était rayé noir et blanc. Le clown lui semblait ennuyé, fatigué. Elle ne pouvait en détaché son regard. Il lui semblait presque vivant. Elle l'empocha et continua son examen des étagères.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas, elle s'installa rapidement sur le fauteuil et attendit. Elle vit entrer un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré auparavant. Il portait un bracelet au bras et des vêtements qui rappelait les uniformes de la première guerre mondiale.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il. J'ai acquis au long de mon interminable existence le pouvoir de communiquer par la pensée, mais je peux aussi utiliser ce don pour communiquer en rêve.

- Si je comprends bien, je suis en train de rêver.

- Effectivement. Regardez.

Il lui indiqua le fauteuil, elle se tourna et s'y vit en train de dormir.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous dans mon rêve?

- Je suis Face de Bo. Mon aspect physique est différent de celui que vous connaissez, mais c'est bien moi.

- Je vous trouve plus mignon comme ça, ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter Donna.

Face de Bo sourit.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de disserter sur mon apparence. Je suis venue vous parler sans qu'eux le sache.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en Torchwood?

- Ils portent des implants et se sont déjà connectés aux rêves de Paradox. Il y a un risque qu'ils soient contaminés, alors, je ne peux pas leur faire entièrement confiance.

- Contaminés? Par des rêves!

- Une force étrangère a pris possession du réseau neural de Paradox, là où les rêves sont enregistrés et distribués. Cette force peut s'infiltrer dans les esprits.

- Pour les contrôler?

- Pire encore : pour les consumer. Normalement, les rêves sont faits pour la personne qui les fait. Cela permet, d'une certaine façon, de mettre ses idées en ordre, d'enregistrer ses souvenirs. Pour l'équilibre psychologique, c'est primordial. En achetant des rêves d'un autre, les gens ne font plus leurs propres rêves. Leur esprit, fragilisé, devient malléable, à volonté. Et cette force étrangère, que je ne peux nommer, l'utilise à son profit.

- Dans quel but?

- Je l'ignore encore. Quand j'étais chez Paradox, j'étais drogué et connecté en permanence sur le réseau neural.

Cette force étrangère me poursuivait et je devais continuellement la combattre.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vue?

- Non, mais je me rappelle encore son affreux rire… Je l'entendais tout le temps.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Face de Bo semblait songeur.

- J'ai convaincu Lyria et ses acolytes d'aller à la rescousse du docteur. Ils ont aussi accepté de vous mettre dans le coup. Une fois là-bas, il vous faudra déconnecter le réseau neural et le détruire, mais pas avant que vous ayez réveillés et débranchés le docteur, si jamais il y est branché.

Donna plongea ses yeux dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver la même sagesse et la même fatigue que dans le regard du Face de Bo du monde réel.

- Si je récapitule, je dois accompagner Torchwood dans leur opération consistant à sauver le docteur et je dois en profiter pour détruire le réseau neural sans qu'ils me voient faire.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Et comment je m'y prends pour détruire un réseau neural si j'ignore ce que c'est.

Face de Bo ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et Donna vit apparaître un immense bocal remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Des bulles de gaz remontaient constamment à la surface, à la base du bocal se trouvait un clavier et au milieu du clavier un visage humain.

- C'est le réseau neural?

- C'est un composé bio-organique, fait avec des algues indigènes de cette planète. Elle ont des propriétés conductrices intéressantes. Le visage est synthétique. Il y a différente façon de détruire ce réseau. Vous pourriez briser le bocal, mais c'est une solution salissante, et le bocal est probablement fait d'un matériel incassable. Vous pourriez aussi taper le code d'auto-destruction sur le clavier, mais il faudrait le connaître. Vous pourriez aussi contaminer les algues, mais il vous faudrait un agent contaminant.

- Si je comprends bien, vous l'ignorez.

- Le docteur pourra vous aider.

- À condition qu'il soit en état de le faire, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Au revoir docteur Donna, dit Face de Bo après un moment de silence.

Elle se réveilla et constata qu'elle se rappelait du rêve dans ses moindres détails. Face de Bo l'avait appelée "docteur Donna"? Étrange: les Oods l'avaient aussi appelée comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que l'univers entier essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Si comme elle se doutait, Face de Bo était vraiment venu lui parler en rêve, les gens de Torchwood ne tarderaient pas à l'inviter à l'opération sauvetage. Elle devrait alors trouver comment détruire ce fichu réseau neural.


	11. Les 9 docteurs

Le chien robot conduisit Tayi jusqu'à une cabine bleue, seule au milieu du désert. Elle reconnut le vaisseau du docteur : le Tardis. Ce véhicule était peut-être le point d'entré dans l'univers du galliférien. Elle poussa la porte. Il faisait un noir d'encre à l'intérieur et dès qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, la porte se referma. Elle n'y voyait strictement rien.

- K9?

- Maîtresse, répondit le petit robot.

- Peux-tu éclairer la pièce?

- Affirmatif!

Les yeux du robots devinrent deux faisceaux lumineux. Tayi sursauta quand elle vit un homme ligoté et bâillonné, partiellement éclairé par K9.

- K9, peux-tu balayer la pièce avec tes yeux? Je veux voir ce qu'il y a d'autre.

Les yeux lumineux du chien lui révélèrent plusieurs hommes attachés à la console du Tardis. Elle ne pouvait dire combien, peut-être une dizaine. Elle s'empressa d'en libérer un. La corde était serrée, mais elle parvint à desserrer le nœud. L'homme se tortilla un peu et réussit à se libérer. Il s'empressa d'aller libérer un de ses camarades tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Le suivant sauta sur la console et appuya sur une série de boutons, un autre nouvellement libéré l'aida. Bientôt, tous furent libérés et la lumière revint dans le Tardis. Elle observa attentivement les hommes qu'elle venait de détacher. Elle en dénombra neuf. Ils étaient tous un peu étrange : des vêtements jusqu'à leur attitude.

Plusieurs d'entre eux portaient des pantalons à carreaux, l'un d'eux portait une tenu de criquet. Elle reconnut la longue écharpe trouvée dans le désert au cou du plus grand du lot et le petit chapeau rond sur la tête d'un autre. L'un d'eux portait des vêtements multicolores qui lui donnaient l'air d'un clown et juste à côté de lui se tenait un homme au cheveux courts vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir.

- Je suis Tayi, leur dit-elle. Et je cherche le docteur.

Les hommes se regardèrent et l'un deux, le type au long foulard lui répondit.

- Nous sommes tous le docteur.

- Non, le type que je cherche a des cheveux bruns plutôt fournis et il est plus jeune que vous.

- Ironiquement, c'est le plus vieux d'entre nous.

- Voyez-vous, dit alors un drôle de petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et aux vêtements trop grands, le docteur est un Seigneur du temps. Quand il se régénère, il change d'apparence. Nous sommes ses anciennes incarnations.

- Nous sommes chacun une partie de lui, ajouta un vieil homme à la chevelure argenté. Comme vous êtes dans son esprit, chacun d'entre nous représente une partie de lui. Pour ma part, je suis le premier docteur et je représente sa conscience.

- Je suis le deuxième, reprit l'homme aux vêtements trop grands et je suis son esprit scientifique.

- C'est moi le troisième, ajouta un homme vêtu comme un maître d'hôtel. Je suis le technicien.

Le type au long foulard lança un sourire espiègle.

- Moi, je suis le quatrième, je suis son esprit d'aventure.

Un beau blond portant un costume de criquet se présenta à son tour.

- Je suis le cinquième et je suis le charmeur.

Celui qui portait un costume multicolore parla ensuite.

- Moi, c'est le sixième, je suis sa folie.

- Moi, ajouta un petit homme portant un chapeau blanc, je suis le septième. Je suis son sens pratique.

Celui qui portait un habit du 19e siècle s'introduisit comme était le huitième.

- Je suis le guerrier, ajouta-t-il. C'est moi qui ai combattu lors de la guerre du temps.

- Et moi, dit le dernier au manteau de cuir, je suis sa passion.

- Enchantée docteurs. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère vous appeler par votre numéro. Ce serait plus simple. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peu me dire où est le vrai docteur? J'essaie de le sortir du coma. Il faut que je trouve la partie de lui qui est lui. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il faut que je trouve son moi profond. Celui qui ressemble à ce qu'il est maintenant.

- Ce ne sera pas facile, dit numéro 7. Il s'est refermé sur lui même.

- Et nous sommes ses gardiens, ajouta docteur 8. Nous allons tout faire pour le défendre.

- D'ailleurs nous ignorons si nous pouvons vous faire confiance, ajouta numéro 1.

- Même si vous êtes ravissantes, sourit numéro 5.

- Nous avons été attaqué, dit le quatrième docteur, jusqu'au plus profond de notre esprit.

- Nous avons faillit perdre les pédales, ajouta le sixième.

- Alors toutes les défenses sont en place, conclu le huitième. Et ce sera difficile pour vous de les surmonter.

- Affirmatif, ajouta K9.

Tayi se tourna vers le robot.

- Ce n'est qu'un souvenir de robot dans l'esprit du docteur, est-il une autre partie de lui?

- Affirmatif, reprit K9. Je suis son instinct.

- Ce qui est intéressant, reprit pensivement le deuxième docteur, c'est que notre instinct vous fait confiance. C'est lui qui vous a guidées jusqu'ici.

- J'ai toujours eut de l'instinct pour déterminer ceux à qui je peux faire confiance, reprit le premier.

- Nous devrions peut-être lui laisser sa chance alors, dit le septième.

- Qu'on lui ouvre la porte, ajouta le premier. Qu'on la laisse poursuivre sa quête.

- Et c'est parti, dit le troisième et manipulant la console du Tardis.

La colonne centrale se mis à bouger alors qu'un bruit de moteur indiquait que le Tardis décollait. Quand le bruit cessa, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avança vers la porte.

- Bonne chance, lui lança le numéro cinq avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle quittait le Tardis.


	12. Deux frères

Le docteur courrait dans les rues de la ville, le tournevis sonique à la main. Il cherchait quelque chose. Il espérait la trouver. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait au prochain tournant. Cependant, il devait atteindre ce tournant. Il vit le Tardis au loin et compris que c'était sa destination. Il courut vers son vaisseau poursuivit par une créature inquiétante. À ses côtés, courrait son compagnon de voyage. Ce dernier se tourna vers la créature et brandit un fusil alors que le docteur déverrouillait la porte.

Le docteur se retourna et remarqua l'arme.

- Pas de cela.

- Mais la créature a déjà tuée 23 personnes.

- Nous allons la retourner d'où elle vient. Rangez-moi ce fusil.

Le compagnon soupira et remis l'arme dans son étui. Au moment où un rire diabolique les surprit, une étrange sonnerie retentit. Le compagnon du docteur regarda autour de lui pour voir apparaître le décors de sa chambre à coucher. Il reconnu la sonnerie de son communicateur.

- Ouverture communicateur, écran fermé, ordonna Jiho Epsilon.

Une image d'un homme semblable à Jiho s'afficha sur l'écran. Ce dernier avait cependant les traits moins sévères et les dents moins pointues.

- Tu peux ouvrir ton écran, Jiho, ce n'est que ton frère qui t'a déjà vu en pyjama.

- Ouverture écran, ordonna Jiho. Pourquoi me réveilles-tu Jallow? Tu viens de me gâcher un rêve de niveau 3.

- Désolé Jiho, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Tayi n'est pas rentrée à la maison et son communicateur ne répond pas. Sais-tu quand elle a quitté le travail?

Jiho réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand elle avait proposé d'utiliser une machine antique pour explorer l'esprit du docteur. Et si… Bon sang, ce qu'il avait été stupide! Ce seigneur du temps était si populaire que la moitié de la ville donnerait son bras gauche ou sa troisième tentacule pour pouvoir explorer son esprit, et elle avait accès à tout le matériel pour le faire.

- Je vais vérifier les entrées de sécurité. Elle a une carte de niveau 1. Toutes ses entrées et sorties sont donc enregistrées dans l'ordinateur central, dit-il à son frère alors que d'une main il vérifiait justement sur son terminal.

Sous une longue liste de numéro de porte, la dernière entée clignotait : "entrée laboratoire 4, 23h22."

Elle n'était pas ressortie. Elle s'amusait avec l'esprit du docteur. L'idiote! Ce docteur représentait l'avenir de la société : des milliards de milliards de crédits! Et elle s'amusait avec son esprit! Sur un moment de rage, le peu d'esprit de famille qui lui restait s'évanouit. Il l'aurait étranglée. Jallow le ramena à lui.

- Jiho! Est-ce que Tayi va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je vais aller voir, répondit-il enfin en se calmant. Je crois qu'elle a dû rester pour travailler plus tard. Je lui ai donné quelques nouvelles responsabilités et elle prend son travail un peu trop au sérieux.

- J'avais remarqué. Elle est dingue des rêves commerciaux. Travailler pour toi, ç'a toujours été son rêve.

Elle va devoir se trouver d'autres rêves, pensa Jiho.

- Je vais te rappeler, reprit-il, au revoir Jallow.


	13. Errance

Quand Tayi sortit du Tardis, elle se trouva dans une forêt sombre. Elle entendit à nouveau un rire diabolique. Il semblait venir de loin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce rire puisse venir du docteur. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une sombre partie de sa personnalité : une partie qu'elle préférait ne pas réveiller. Aller dans la direction du rire était donc exclus. Mais quelle direction devait-elle prendre?

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit à nouveau et le quatrième docteur en sortit : celui qui portait une longue écharpe et qui disait être le côté aventurier du docteur.

- J'ai décidé de vous accompagner. Il sera intéressant de trouver mon moi profond .

- Mais, vous devez savoir où vous… où il se trouve. C'est vous le docteur. Je suis dans votre esprit.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de la complexité d'un esprit de plus de neuf siècles. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je… il se cache.

Il regarda autour de lui.

- Ouf, il fait noir ici. Cette forêt me rappelle la forêt de Traddoria 3. Allons par là.

- Où est-ce que ça mène?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en avançant.

Elle emboîta le pas.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus comment moi et mes contreparties nous nous sommes retrouvés attachés à la console du Tardis, en pleine noirceur.

- Ça c'est simple. Le docteur… enfin, vous êtes dans le comas. Je me suis branchée à votre esprit pour vous ramener par le biais du sommeil paradoxal. Et j'ai ainsi réveillée certaines parties de vous, sans pour autant vous réveiller réellement.

Elle entendit encore ce rire qui glaçait le sang. Le docteur numéro quatre sursauta.

- Vous avez entendu?

- Oui, dit-elle en soupirant. Ça fait trois fois que je l'entends depuis que je suis entrée dans votre esprit.

- Il est encore là! Je pensais qu'il s'était retiré avec la sonde!

Elle remarqua que le quatrième docteur s'était transformé en huitième docteur, le guerrier.

- Qui est encore là, demanda-t-elle?

- Une vieille connaissance qui cherche à me détruire, mais il ne m'aura pas.

Il disparu. Tout disparu avec lui, même la lumière. Elle était coincée au milieu du néant. Le docteur, qu'elle avait à peine commencé à réveiller, s'était refermé sur lui-même.

- Ne partez pas!

Pas de réponse.

- Je peux vous aider, cria-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Je peux essayer de chasser l'intrus.

Le son de sa voix lui revenait comme un écho.

- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à vous aider. Je ne peux rien faire dans le noir.

La lumière revint soudainement. La forêt avait été remplacée par un corridor de pierre et une odeur de terre humide. Elle se trouvait peut-être dans un souterrain rupestre ou dans les soubassement d'un château médiéval.

Elle entendit encore le rire dément et avança résolument vers ce rire.


	14. Comando d'élite

Donna se regarda dans le miroir. Cette tenu noire lui allait à ravir, même si elle ne devait servir qu'à entrer par infraction dans un des immeubles les mieux gardés de New New York. Le Face de Bo de son rêve lui avait bien dit la vérité pour ce qui est de l'opération sauvetage, alors il se pouvait donc que tout ce la soit vrai et que sa mission soit bien de détruire le réseau neural à l'insu de Torchwood. Cependant, pouvait-elle faire confiance à Face de Bo? Elle n'en connaissait que trop peu sur lui et sur Torchwood. Elle comprit d'ailleurs ce que le docteur avait contre cette organisation lorsque Liam lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à une arme. Donna la refusa net. Elle n'aimait pas plus les armes que le docteur. Elle saurait s'en passer. D'ailleurs, elle ne saurait se servir du gadget futuriste que Liam lui avait tendu.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Liam.

- Êtes-vous prêtes, lança-t-il à Donna?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aller secourir le docteur, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Sans arme, je ne vois pas en quoi vous serez utile.

- Il y a toujours une alternative à l'usage de la force, cita Donna se rappelant ce que le docteur avait un jour expliqué à sa fille Jenny (ref. La fille du docteur).

- Nous avons perdu un des nôtres quand nous avons secouru Face de Bo. Voulez-vous vraiment courir ce risque?

- Était-il armé?

Liam ne répondit pas, mais il rangea l'arme.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de sauvetage entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient trois : deux hommes et une femme. Les présentation furent rapide, le plus âgé s'appelait Lill, l'autre, un novo-humain au teint bleue et aux cheveux rouges se faisait surnommer le Hurleur. La jeune femme, qui partageait une étrange ressemblance avec Liam, s'appelait Anna. Liam appuya sur un bouton et une carte holographique du bâtiment se matérialisa.

- À part Donna, nous sommes tous déjà allés dans ces locaux lors de la dernière expédition. Cependant, le Rêveur était retenu au sous-sol, la zone la plus sécurisé de Paradox. Comme le docteur vient d'être capturé, nous supposons que son cerveau sera d'abord évalué et conditionné. Il devrait donc se trouver dans un des sept laboratoires de la compagnie. Ils se situent au 43e étage. Les mesures de sécurité y sont beaucoup moins importantes qu'au sous-sol où se trouvait Face de Bo.

Liam expliqua ensuite le plan pour entrer chez Paradox et atteindre le 43e étage. Donna suivit toutes ses explications avec attention. Cependant, elle était inquiète : il lui fallait savoir où se trouvait le réseau neural, mais comment poser la question sans attirer les soupçons? Ce fut Anna qui la sauva.

- Quelle est cette pièce, demanda cette dernière en pointant une pièce hexagonale située au centre du bâtiment quelques étages plus bas que les laboratoires?

- Cette pièce est l'endroit le plus protégé du bâtiment, plus encore que ne l'était le Rêveur. C'est le cœur de Paradox: le réseau neural. Les rêves y sont emmagasinés et distribués en temps réel aux clients pendant leur sommeil.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée, comme c'est sur notre chemin, on pourrait en profiter pour, disons... le... saboter.

Liam la regarda durement.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela?

- Vous combattez Paradox, si le réseau neural était détruit, vous y gagneriez.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, marmonna-t-il. C'est trop bien protégé, nous ne pourrons même pas l'approcher, dit-il plus haut. Notre objectif, c'est le docteur, pas le réseau.

Donna n'insista pas. Si Face de Bo avait raison, Liam et les autres étaient contaminés et leurs esprits, affaiblis et peut-être même contrôlés par une entité étrangère. Elle devrait donc, s'attaquer seule, au pilier de Paradox, sans une idée de la façon d'entrer dans la pièce la plus protégée de New New York.

Vraiment, pour une fois elle aurait préféré faire les boutiques!


	15. Le fabricant de jouets

Tayi avançait toujours vers le rire, à la fois fascinée et inquiète. Elle avait fait au docteur une belle promesse, mais elle ignorait comment elle pouvait la tenir face à cette menace inconnue. Le couloir ne semblait jamais se terminer, comme si le docteur ne l'avait fait apparaître que pour l'occuper. Au bout d'une longue marche, elle remarqua, creusée dans la brique du mur, une petite niche. Elle s'avança et y découvrit une figurine représentant un enfant habillé en matelot. Elle trouva la chose très étrange en cet endroit. Elle tendit la main pour la saisir, mais à ce moment, la figurine se volatilisa. Elle entendit alors le rire dément. Il était tout près.

Tayi avança jusqu'au bout du corridor et tourna à gauche. Devant elle se tenait un étrange personnage. Il avait l'air d'un humain conventionnel. Grand et maigre, il portait un petit chapeau rond et une espèce de toge couvertes de dessins. En fait, ça faisait penser à un costume traditionnel chinois de l'ère terrienne préspatiale. Il la regardait avec un étrange sourire.

- Bonjour! Que faites-vous ici? Cherchez-vous aussi le docteur?

- Heu, c'est à dire que, hésita-t-elle. Je me suis branchée à son esprit à partir de Paradox. Et vous?

- On peut dire que je suis un virus qui parasite le réseau neural, mais ce serait… insuffisant.

Il se mit à rire doucement. Elle reconnu le rire démoniaque qui l'avait guidée.

- Autrefois, j'existais dans le néant. Je fabriquais mon propre univers et celui-ci était soumis à mes règles. J'attirais à moi tout ceux que je voulais. Ils devaient jouer selon mes règles et vaincre. S'ils gagnaient, ils pouvaient partir; s'ils perdaient, ils devenaient un jouet dans ma collection. Si quelqu'un m'affrontait directement et gagnait, cela me détruisait et détruisait mon univers. Ensuite, je recommençais à zéro. C'était dans l'ordre des choses : un éternel recommencement. Ce vainqueur devait, bien entendu, le payer de sa vie.

Ses yeux devinrent pétillant de rage.

- Le docteur est venu, il m'a vaincu et il a enfreint la règle: il a survécu. Alors, j'ai recréé mon univers dans le cyberespace, dès son invention, sur Terre, au 20e siècle et j'ai attendu mon heure. J'ai envahit récemment le réseau neural de Paradox et maintenant, le docteur est à ma merci.

Sa rage était si pétillante que Tayi recula. L'étrange homme le remarqua et se calma.

- Il ne me laissera pas l'approcher, mais il est quand même à ma merci. Tôt ou tard, il devra se prêter au jeu. Quand vous le verrez, dites-lui bien que le Fabriquant de jouets est revenu (réf. The Celestrial Toymaker, premier docteur).

Il disparut. Tayi regarda autour d'elle : tout était silencieux. Elle réalisa qu'elle était revenue à la case départ : elle devait retrouver le docteur, ignorant toujours quelle direction prendre.


	16. Laboratoire 4

Quand Jiho Epsilon, entra dans le laboratoire 4, tout ses soupçons furent confirmés à la vue de sa nièce endormie sur une civière au côté du docteur. Il réussit néanmoins à contrôler sa rage. Après tout, Tayi était une Epsilon, il était normal qu'elle soit une fonceuse ambitieuse et obstinée.

Pour calmer sa colère grandissante, il se força à prendre de grandes inspirations et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle. Il trouva le cerveau du docteur inchangé. Excellente chose, elle n'avait donc fait aucune dommage. Il s'approcha de la machine archaïque pour débrancher sa nièce. Il y avait aussi un écran de contrôle sur la machine, plutôt semblable à celui qui surveillait le cerveau du docteur. L'activité du cerveau de sa nièce était fort différent, très actif, même trop pour quelqu'un sensé rêver. Il ignorait si c'était normal ou si elle était en danger. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait la débrancher sans l'avis d'un expert. Il devait appeler son technicien.

Il se tourna vers son communicateur pour se trouver face à cinq individus masqués et vêtus de noir. L'un d'eux brandit une arme.

- Ne bougez plus, lança-t-il.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Donna suivit Liam et les autres dans le quatrième laboratoire. Les trois premiers étaient vides, mais la lumière était allumée dans quatrième. Quelqu'un y travaillait. S'ils avaient voulu rester discret, ils auraient pu vérifier les autres avant, mais pour que quelqu'un travaille encore dans les labos à cette heure, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: le quatre était le bon.

Ils avaient raisons. Dès qu'elle entra, elle vit le docteur endormi dans un lit et à ces côtés une civière sur laquelle était étendue une jeune fille au teint lavande branchée à un étrange appareil. Un homme au teint assorti examinait l'appareil. Il se tourna, elle lui trouva une ressemblance avec la jeune fille étendue sur la civière.

- Ne bougez plus, lança Liam.

L'homme leva les mains.

- Tiens donc, s'exclama le Hurleur, Jiho Epsilon, nous avons gagné le gros lot.

Donna se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de quelqu'un d'important dans la compagnie.

Liam pointa son arme sur Epsilon.

- Débranchez le docteur.

- Impossible, dit-il, ma nièce s'est connectée sur son cerveau, si on les débranche, ils risquent tous les deux des dommages cérébraux.

- Anna, ordonna Liam.

Anna alla vers l'écran de l'étrange appareil et examina les données.

- Il dit vrai. Nous ne pouvons les débrancher. Leurs ondes cérébrales semblent imbriquées les unes dans les autres. C'est comme s'ils faisaient tout les deux le même rêve.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Le cerveau de Tayi est actif alors que celui du docteur est comateux.

Elle pianota sur le clavier.

- Ne vous fiez pas à la lecture du moniteur. Le docteur est maintenant en diapason avec le cerveau de Tayi, c'est pour ça que son cerveau est si actif. Cet appareil est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. C'est très ancien et d'origine non humaine.

Epsilon s'approcha, Liam leva son arme. Jiho Epsilon ralentit sa marche et se pencha légèrement vers l'écran.

- Tayi m'avait dit que ça avait été mis au point par ma société à ses débuts.

- Il se peut qu'elle ait été fabriquée par les fondateurs de Paradox, mais elle semble beaucoup plus ancienne que la société elle-même.

- Ne me dis pas que toute l'industrie du rêve fondée par Paradox tiendrait son origine d'un appareil ancien et d'origine indéterminé!

Anna examina encore l'appareil.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'information pour le confirmer, mais c'est une hypothèse intéressante.

- Ça suffit, ordonna Epsilon, comment fait-on pour les séparer?

Liam leva encore son arme, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres… cependant, vous avez raison. Il faut trouver comment les séparer.

Il se tourna vers le Hurleur.

- Sécurise le lab. Nous devrons peut-être tourner cette opération de sauvetage en prise d'otage.

Le Hurleur alla faire le guet à la porte. Pendant se temps, Anna feuilletait rapidement le manuel que Tayi avait laissé près de la machine.

- Ça y est! J'ai trouvé. Tayi tente de sortir le docteur du coma. Son cerveau est comme une bouée auquel il doit s'accrocher. Elle ne peut se réveiller d'elle-même. Seul le réveil du comateux pourra les séparer. Ils doivent se réveiller ensembles.

- Combien de temps?

- Quelques expériences du genre ont été tentées. Ça a duré entre 2 heures et 4 jours.

- Dans quelle galère cette petite idiote s'est-elle embarquée, marmonna Epsilon?


	17. Le marchand de rêves

Tayi errait depuis des heures dans l'esprit du docteur et depuis des heures, elle n'avait vue qu'une succession de corridors, de déserts, de forêts et de Tardis vides : pas une trace du docteur ou de ses contreparties. Elle en avait vraiment assez. Elle n'aurait jamais du se connecter à l'esprit du docteur. Ce qu'elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle pouvait ramener un seigneur du temps à la raison. Découragée, elle se mit à crier à tue-tête.

- DOCTEUR!

Pas de réponse.

- DOCTEUR! Je suis ici pour vous aider! Vous n'allez pas vous cacher pour toujours.

Toujours rien.

-Ce n'est pas votre genre de vous cacher, du moins pas selon le Rêveur.

Le silence ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

- Et votre compagne! Allez-vous la laisser vous attendre à New New York pour toujours?

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible lorsqu'une petite brise se leva. Elle sentit l'odeur de la mer suivi du bruit des vagues. Elle était sur une plage. Une jeune fille blonde pleurait devant une ombre : une image tridimensionnelle du docteur. Elle courut vers lui.

- Allez, dites-le docteur, dit la blonde.

- Rose Tyler, je…

L'image s'évanouit au moment où Tayi allait lui parler.

Elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le Tardis. Elle portait une robe de marié et le docteur senblait éberlué.

- Quoi, s'exclama le docteur!

- J'ai réveillé vos souvenirs. C'est un bon départ.

- Quoi!

- Docteur, le Fabriquant de jouet s'est infiltré dans votre esprit. Il recherche la vengeance.

- Quoi!

Puis soudain, la robe de marié fut remplacée par les vêtements de Tayi. L'expression de surprise du docteur se métamorphosa. Il semblait soucieux.

- Vous avez bien dit le Fabriquant de jouet?

- Oui, je l'ai croisé en venant ici.

Ses yeux bruns la dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Il pourrait bien s'agir d'un simple souvenir. La sonde que vous m'avez envoyée, par contre, était bien réelle. Elle aurait pu faire de graves dommages.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. C'est mon oncle, le PDG de cette compagnie. Il ne pense qu'au profit. J'ai plein d'idées pour la société qui ne feraient de mal à personne. Il ne veut rien entendre. Moi, je voulais vous aider.

- Vouliez-vous aussi mon autographe ?

Tayi soupira.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes une célébrité. Tout le monde à rêvé de vous au moins une fois à New New York. J'étais curieuse, voilà tout. Mais je veux tout de même vous aider.

Le rire démoniaque du Fabriquant de jouets l'interrompit.

- Je reconnais ce rire, s'exclama le Galiférien.

- J'en suis content, mon vieil adversaire.

L'homme que Tayi avait rencontré précédemment réapparut.

- Je savais que la demoiselle finirait pas éveiller votre esprit. J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment. Vous êtes à moi maintenant.

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un souvenir, admit le docteur. Je sens votre présence. Vous voulez encore jouer à vos petits jeux démoniaques?

Le Fabriquant de jouet se mis à rire encore plus fort.

- Dix univers! J'ai fabriqué dix univers consacrés aux jeux : des millions d'années de ma vie y ont été gaspillées. Je ne suis plus le Fabriquant de jouet, c'est fini. Je me suis trouvé un nouvel univers, un nouveau passe-temps. Je suis dorénavant le Marchand de rêve.


	18. Petits problèmes

- On ne va pas attendre ici toute la nuit, s'impatienta Lill! Que ce passera-t-il demain matin quand les employés rentreront travailler et que nous serons toujours là?

- Nous avons Epsilon, trancha Liam.

- Rien à faire d'Epsilon… Nous pourrions partir sans le docteur.

- Et ensuite? Nous avons une mission à remplir, je te rappelles.

Pendant que Lill et Liam, irrités et fatigués, se disputaient, Donna s'approcha du docteur. Il était paisiblement endormi et il faut dire qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent dormir. La jeune fille à ses côtés dormait d'un sommeil plus agité. Elle bougeait beaucoup, se tournait, se retournait, tressautait et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Néanmoins, Donna approcha l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre.

- Dooooocteur.

Au moins, il était clair qu'elle lui parlait, peu importe le monde onirique où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, quelques mots de plus aideraient à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ces deux têtes.

- Je ne veux pas… mourir…

Donna resta pantois. Le danger était-il réel ou imaginaire? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'avertissement de Face de Bo.

- Nous ne partirons pas sans le docteur, répliquait Liam, et c'est mon dernier mot!

- Mais…

- Hé! Les gars, s'écria finalement Donna! Je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

- Ça reste toujours le même problème que vous vous appeliez Marchand de rêve ou Fabriquant de jouet : rien ne change. Vous vous amusez avec la vie des autres, vous faites des petites règles et des épreuves presque impossibles à vaincre.

Jamais Tayi n'avait vu le docteur en colère dans les rêves de Paradox. C'était plutôt inattendu. Le Marchand, vêtu de son drôle de costume chinois, semblait s'amuser des moindres commentaires du Docteur, et même sa colère ne le faisait pas broncher.

- Mon cher docteur, dit-il lentement. Si vous ne vous calmez pas bientôt, je serai forcé de vous faire taire, comme la dernière fois.

- Au lieu de répandre vos menaces, dites-moi que sont les règles de votre univers cette fois. Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Le Marchand de rêve répondit d'abord par un étrange sourire, puis il tourna son regard vers Tayi.

- Elle sera votre prix. Si vous ne réussissez pas, elle ne se réveillera jamais.

- Docteur, murmura Tayi d'un ton angoissé. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Le galiférien ne répondit pas, il tourna vers son adversaire des yeux pétillants de colère.

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer ma propre vie à la place? C'est entre nous que ça se passe après tout. Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Parce que je vous connais bien, docteur. Vous les enviez d'avoir une vie si éphémère, parce qu'ainsi, la vie devient plus précieuse. Votre propre existence n'a pas d'importance, vous avez trop vécu, trop perdu. Alors, en jouant sa vie plutôt que la vôtre, je sais que je monte les enchères.

Le docteur fit une moue lourde de signification et tenta de calmer sa colère.

- Vous savez que cela me rend dix fois plus combatif et déterminé. Vous allez encore perdre.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous, cher docteur, mais je ne perdrai pas. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment fonctionne mon nouvel univers.


	19. La chasse

- On ne va pas attendre ici toute la nuit, s'impatienta Lill! Que ce passera-t-il demain matin quand les employés rentreront travailler et que nous serons toujours là?

- Nous avons Epsilon, trancha Liam.

- Rien à faire d'Epsilon… Nous pourrions partir sans le docteur.

- Et ensuite? Nous avons une mission à remplir, je te rappelles.

Pendant que Lill et Liam, irrités et fatigués, se disputaient, Donna s'approcha du docteur. Il était paisiblement endormi et il faut dire qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent dormir. La jeune fille à ses côtés dormait d'un sommeil plus agité. Elle bougeait beaucoup, se tournait, se retournait, tressautait et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Néanmoins, Donna approcha l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre.

- Dooooocteur.

Au moins, il était clair qu'elle lui parlait, peu importe le monde onirique où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, quelques mots de plus aideraient à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ces deux têtes.

- Je ne veux pas… mourir…

Donna resta pantois. Le danger était-il réel ou imaginaire? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'avertissement de Face de Bo.

- Nous ne partirons pas sans le docteur, répliquait Liam, et c'est mon dernier mot!

- Mais…

- Hé! Les gars, s'écria finalement Donna! Je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

- Ça reste toujours le même problème que vous vous appeliez Marchand de rêve ou Fabriquant de jouet : rien ne change. Vous vous amusez avec la vie des autres, vous faites des petites règles et des épreuves presque impossibles à vaincre.

Jamais Tayi n'avait vu le docteur en colère dans les rêves de Paradox. C'était plutôt inattendu. Le Marchand, vêtu de son drôle de costume chinois, semblait s'amuser des moindres commentaires du Docteur, et même sa colère ne le faisait pas broncher.

- Mon cher docteur, dit-il lentement. Si vous ne vous calmez pas bientôt, je serai forcé de vous faire taire, comme la dernière fois.

- Au lieu de répandre vos menaces, dites-moi que sont les règles de votre univers cette fois. Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Le Marchand de rêve répondit d'abord par un étrange sourire, puis il tourna son regard vers Tayi.

- Elle sera votre prix. Si vous ne réussissez pas, elle ne se réveillera jamais.

- Docteur, murmura Tayi d'un ton angoissé. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Le galiférien ne répondit pas, il tourna vers son adversaire des yeux pétillants de colère.

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer ma propre vie à la place? C'est entre nous que ça se passe après tout. Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Parce que je vous connais bien, docteur. Vous les enviez d'avoir une vie si éphémère, parce qu'ainsi, la vie devient plus précieuse. Votre propre existence n'a pas d'importance, vous avez trop vécu, trop perdu. Alors, en jouant sa vie plutôt que la vôtre, je sais que je monte les enchères.

Le docteur fit une moue lourde de signification et tenta de calmer sa colère.

- Vous savez que cela me rend dix fois plus combatif et déterminé. Vous allez encore perdre.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous, cher docteur, mais je ne perdrai pas. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment fonctionne mon nouvel univers.


	20. Donna va à la chasse

La ville disparut pour être remplacée par un décor que Donna ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Celui d'une autre ville, très différente de New New York, plus petite, plus antique: Pompéi qu'elle reconnaissait au Vesuve en pleine activité.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, sans même se préoccuper de la rêveuse. Pourquoi était-elle là, dans ce terrible souvenir du docteur? D'ailleurs, où était-il? Elle remarqua alors un groupe de gens qui ne faisaient pas partie du souvenir : d'abord leur vêtement les trahissait et ensuite, certains n'avaient pas du tout le type méditerranéen en particulier la femme chat et l'homme au teint bleu. Elle qui ne rêvait normalement que de beau grands italiens.

Cependant, elle devait trouver le docteur, et après une courte réflexion elle se dit que si elle trouvait le docteur dans ses propres souvenirs, elle ne trouverait certainement à l'endroit où il était sensé être. Elle se désintéressa donc du groupe de touristes du rêve pour filer vers la maison de Caecilius où se trouvait le Tardis. Elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes du groupe de New New Yorkais qui la suivaient.

Elle entra en courrant dans la maison où elle voyait le Tardis disparaître. Elle tourna le regard dans un coin de la pièce ou Caecilius et sa famille, en panique, avaient regardé le Tardis disparaître au milieu du chaos.

Elle se rappelait très bien la scène. En larmes, elle avait convaincu le docteur de sauver quelqu'un, pas toute la ville, mais quelqu'un. Il était revenu sauver la famille qui l'avait accueilli. Quelques minutes et il serait de retour. Si ce souvenir était bien sa cachette, elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre.

Au moment où elle voyait le Tardis se rematérialisier, quatre bras l'empoignèrent par derrière et la tirèrent vers l'extérieur. Pendant un instant, elle crut que les Sibylles l'avaient à nouveau faite prisonnière alors que le Vésuve explosait de colère en toile de fond et qu'il neigeait de la cendre volcanique. Elle remarqua alors la main bleue d'un de ses kidnappeurs. Elle tenta de se dégager.

- Laissez-moi!

- Pas tant que vous ne nous direz pas où est le docteur, madame Noble.

- Oui, nous vous avons reconnu, dit l'autre devant son air ébahi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de rêves avec Donna Noble, mais un bon client comme moi a vu tous les rêves du docteur.

- Vous faites assurément parti du jeu, ajouta l'autre. Si on trouve Donna, on trouve le Docteur. Alors, conduisez-nous à lui.

Elle réussit à se dégager complètement pour faire face à ses kidnappeurs.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Quel jeu?

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer puisque vous en faites parti.

- Et si je vous disais que c'est le cas?

Les deux joueurs se regardèrent, déconcertés L'homme au teint bleu raconta brièvement l'histoire que le Marchand de rêve leur avait racontée. Donna se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là de l'intrus dont lui avait parlé Face de Bo.

- Alors, conclu le New New Yorkais, allez-vous enfin nous dire où est le docteur?

- Je l'ignore. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle denvant leur air obstiné, dans ses plus récents souvenirs, je peux le retrouver car je l'ai accompagnée, je connais plusieurs de ses souvenirs. Nous pouvons donc faire équipe, vous avez ainsi plus de chance de trouver le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous allez nous aider? Que vous soyez réelle ou non, je doute que vous souhaitiez sa capture.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, ajouta Donna d'un air réfléchi. Je souhaite réellement que vous livriez le Docteur au Marchand de rêve.

Le paysage apocalyptique d'une Pompei à l'agonie se volatilisa pour faire place au décor étrange et sombre d'une forêt fossilisée : une forêt d'arbres pétrifiés. Un endroit parmi tant d'autres, visités par le docteur, dont Donna n'avait jamais entendu parler.

- C'est par où, demanda un de ses compagnons d'aventure.

- Je l'ignore, c'est un souvenir ancien. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cet endroit.

- Quelqu'un vient par ici, s'exclama l'homme au teint bleu.

Ils se cachèrent rapidement derrière les arbres pour voir passer en courant une jeune fille paniquée qui portait une petite boîte.

- Suivons-la!

Le trio se lancèrent à sa poursuite au travers la forêt morte. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une cité située sur une colline abrupte que la jeune fille escaladait. Partout autour, on pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé d'autres participants qui fouillaient la forêt. Un des compagnons de route de Donna commença à escalader la pente.

- Attend, lui cria l'autre, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle semblait si effrayée?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, idiot!

- Je n'en suis pas si sure, marmonna l'autre alors qu'il entamait à son tour l'escalade suivit de Donna en partie d'accord avec ce dernier.

Quand ils atteignirent la ville, ils furent arrêtés par de drôle de robots qui disaient s'appeler des Daleks. Ils les firent prisonniers et les enfermèrent dans une cellule où se trouvait déjà l'adolescente et trois autres personnes : deux hommes et une femme. Un des hommes était nettement plus âgé, il semblait malade. Il était alité. Cependant quand il les vit entrer, il se leva et se tourna vers Donna.

- Donna, je savais que vous viendriez.

Donna, éberluée, se demandait encore comment ce vieil homme la connaissait. Alors, le vieil homme devint le docteur.

- Je me suis caché loin dans mon passé, à un endroit où je serais difficile à reconnaître.

- Excellente idée, docteur, dit un des chasseurs, maintenant, allons trouver le Marchand de rêve.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui demeura fermée.

- Nous sommes prisonniers des Daleks, expliqua le docteur, ma cachette n'est pas seulement pratique, elle est bien gardée.

L'homme en bleu se tourna vers Donna.

- Vous nous avez menti.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, vous pourrez livrer le docteur au Marchand de rêve.

Le docteur regarda Donna avec étonnement.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, il vous suivra de son plein gré. Mais avant, nous devons discuter.


	21. La cachette du docteur

La ville disparut pour être remplacée par un décors que Donna ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Celui d'une autre ville, très différente de New New York, plus petite, plus antique: Pompéi qu'elle reconnaissait au Vesuve en pleine activité.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, sans même se préoccuper de la rêveuse. Pourquoi était-elle là, dans ce terrible souvenir du docteur? D'ailleurs, où était-il? Elle remarqua alors un groupe de gens qui ne faisaient pas partie du souvenir : d'abord leur vêtement les trahissait et ensuite, certains n'avaient pas tu tout le type méditerranéen en particulier la femme chat et l'homme au teint bleu.

Cependant, elle devait trouver le docteur, et après une courte réflexion elle se dit que si elle trouvait le docteur dans ses propres souvenir, elle ne trouverait certainement à l'endroit où il était sensé être. Elle se désintéressa donc du groupe de touristes du rêve pour filer vers la maison de Caecilius où se trouvait le Tardis. Elle ne remarqua pas que deux hommes du groupe de New New Yorkais la suivaient.

Elle entra essoufflée dans la maison où elle voyait le Tardis disparaître. Elle tourna le regard dans un coin de la pièce ou Caecilius et sa famille en panique avaient regardé le Tardis disparaître au milieu du Chaos.

Elle se rappelait très bien la scène. En larmes, elle avait convaincu le docteur de sauver quelqu'un, pas toute la ville, mais quelqu'un. Il était revenu sauver la famille qui l'avait accueillit. Quelques minutes et il serait de retour. Si ce souvenir était bien sa cachette, elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre.

Au moment où elle voyait le Tardis se rematérialisier, quatre bras l'empoignèrent par derrière et la tirèrent vers l'extérieur. Pendant un instant, elle crut que les Sibylles l'avaient à nouveau faite prisonnière alors que le Vésuve explosait de colère en toile de fond et qu'il neigeait de la poussière volcanique. Elle remarqua alors la main bleu d'un de ses kidnappeur. Elle tenta de se dégager.

- Laissez-moi!

- Pas tant que vous ne nous direz pas où est le docteur, madame Noble.

- Oui, nous nous avons reconnu, dit l'autre devant son air ébahi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de rêves avec Donna Noble, mais un bon client comme moi a vu tous les rêves du Docteur.

- Vous faites assurément parti du jeu, ajouta l'autre. Si on trouve Donna, on trouve le Docteur. Alors conduisez nous à lui.

Elle réussit à se dégager complètement pour faire face à ses deux kidnappeurs.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Quel jeu?

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer puisque vous en faite parti.

- Et si je vous disais que c'est le cas?

Les deux joueurs se regardèrent, déconcerter. L'homme au teint bleu raconta brièvement l'histoire que le Marchand de rêve leur avait raconté. Donna se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là de l'intrus dont lui avait parlé Face de Bo.

- Alors, conclu le New New Yorkais, allez-vous enfin nous dire où est le docteur?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle mais devant leur air obstiné elle ajouta. Cependant, dans ses plus récents souvenirs, je peux le retrouver car j'y étais. Nous pouvons donc faire équipe, vous avez ainsi plus de chance de trouver le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous allez nous aider? Que vous soyez réelle ou non, je doutes que vous souhaitiez sa capture.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, ajouta Donna d'un air réfléchi. Je souhaite réellement que vous livriez le Docteur au Marchand de rêve.

Le paysage apocalyptique d'une Pompei à l'agonie se volatilisa pour faire place au décors étrange et sombre d'une forêt fossilisée : une forêt d'arbres pétrifiés. Un endroit parmi tant d'autres, visités par le docteur, dont Donna n'avait jamais entendus parler.

- C'est par où, demanda un de ses compagnons d'aventure.

- Je l'ignore, c'est un souvenir ancien. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette endroit.

- Quelqu'un vient par ici, s'exclama l'homme au teint bleu.

Ils se cachèrent rapidement derrière les arbres pour voir passer en courant une jeune fille paniquée qui portait une petite boîte.

- Suivons-la!

Le trio se lancèrent à sa poursuite au travers la forêt morte. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une cité située sur une colline abrupte que la jeune fille escaladait. Partout autour, on pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé d'autres participants qui fouillaient la forêt. Un des compagnons de route de Donna commença à escalader la pente.

- Attend, lui cria l'autre, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle semblait si effrayée?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, idiot!

- Je n'en suis pas si sure, marmonna l'autre alors qu'il entamait à son tour l'escalade suivit de Donna en partie d'accord avec ce dernier.

Quand ils atteignirent la ville, ils furent arrêtés par de drôle de robots qui disaient s'appeler des Daleks. Ils les firent prisonniers et les enfermèrent dans une cellule où se trouvait déjà l'adolescente et trois autres personnes : deux hommes et une femme. Un des hommes était nettement plus âgés, il semblait malade. Il était alité. Cependant quand il les vit entrer, il se leva et se tourna vers Donna.

- Donna, je savais que vous viendriez.

Donna, éberluée, se demandait encore comment ce vieil homme la connaissait. Alors, le vieil homme devint le docteur.

- Je me suis caché loin dans mon passé, à un endroit où je serais difficile à reconnaître.

- Excellente idée, docteur, dit un des chasseurs, maintenant, allons trouver le Marchand de rêve.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui demeura fermée.

- Nous sommes prisonniers des Daleks, expliqua le docteur, ma cachette n'est pas seulement pratique, elle est bien gardée.

L'homme en bleu se tourna vers Donna.

- Vous nous avez menti.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, vous pourrez livrer le docteur au Marchand de rêve.

Le docteur regarda Donna avec étonnement.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, il vous suivra de son plein gré. Mais avant, nous devons discuter.


	22. La gagnante

Tayi était restée avec le Marchand de rêve, bien malgré elle. C'est ironique, elle était venue pour sauver le docteur et maintenant, c'était à lui de la sauver. L'enjeu était de se réveiller en vie et non plus d'éveiller la conscience d'un galliférien comateux. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Marchand de rêve. Cependant, il fallait lui donner du crédit, le docteur était revenu à la simple mention de son nom.

Et si elle se réveillait, qu'arriverait-il? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne le pouvait pas sans le docteur. En utilisant l'appareil, elle avait accepté ce risque. Leurs cerveaux étaient liés, ils devaient se réveiller ensembles. Si elle s'éveillait seule, les deux mourraient. S'il s'éveillait seul, il risquait des dommages cérébraux, mais elle n'y survivrait pas.

Pourquoi avait-elle prit un si gros risque pour ce célèbre inconnu? Au départ, il y avait bien sur la curiosité, mais elle était alors certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Dans les rêves de Paradox, elle avait une confiance absolue envers le docteur. Elle réalisait soudain que le Rêveur, Face de Bo, avait cette confiance et c'est pour ça qu'on la ressentait dans tout ses rêves. Maintenant, elle n'était plus dans le rêve de Face de Bo, mais dans le sien et dans celui du docteur et ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la peur. Cependant, la confiance naissait, plus frêle et chancelante que celle du Rêveur, mais néanmoins présente. Sa vie était maintenant entre les mains de ce Seigneur du temps. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

- Je crains que tout soit perdu pour vous, ma chère, lui dit le Marchand avec un sourire moqueur. Regardez!

Au loin, elle vit trois personnes s'avancer vers eux. L'une d'elle était emmenée contre son gré par les deux autres. Des chasseurs avaient trouvé le docteur. Ils avaient vendu leur héro pour des rêves gratuits qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

- Hé! Bien! Mon cher docteur, commença le Marchand, vous me décevez, vous étiez un formidable opposant dans le temps. Vous vous êtes fait prendre par des amateurs : vous avez régressé.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez: vaincre ou perdre.

- Depuis le temps, je suis surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas percé à jour. Je veux jouer, seulement jouer. L'issus du jeu m'importe peu. Quand je gagne, je suis déçu d'avoir eut de si minables opposants. Quand je perds, mon univers est détruit et je dois tout recommencer. Alors, je ne suis pas pressé de voir le jeu se terminer, conclut-il d'un sourire narquois.

- Moi, je le suis, répliqua le docteur cinglant. La vie n'est pas un jeu, mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre parce que vous n'avez personne à protéger, pas de monde dans lequel évoluer; vous êtes seul dans votre propre univers et la seule façon que vous avez trouvé d'y mettre un peu de piquant, c'est d'inventer ces jeux stupides qui ne profitent ni à vous ni aux autres joueurs. Dans le fond, tout ça vous ennui. C'est vous qui enviez ces humains d'être mortels. Parce que pour eux, un jour, la partie prend fin de façon définitive.

Le sourire du Marchand de rêve s'évanouit.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, mais ça ne change rien. Vous avez perdu et la jeune fille va rester avec moi pour toujours.

- D'accord, dit le docteur soudainement abattu. Laissez-moi au moins la saluer une dernière fois. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi.

- Je peux être magnanime, alors, allez-y. Ensuite, elle deviendra un jouet de ma collection : une petite poupée mauve sera très jolie.

Le docteur s'approcha de Tayi.

- Docteur, je voulais vous dire…

- Je sais, répondit-il en chuchotant. À trois : Un…

Il lui prit la main. Elle comprit qu'il savait maintenant qu'ils devaient s'éveiller ensembles. Mais comment avait-il su?

- Deux…

Elle remarqua une autre silhouette s'avancer vers le Marchand-Fabriquant de rêves-jouets : une femme. Au moment où le docteur disait "trois" et que le rêve s'évanouissait, elle la reconnut et comprit comment le docteur avait su.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

- C'est impossible, s'écria le Marchand de rêves en colère lorsqu'il vit le docteur et Tayi disparaître.

- Vous avez perdu, lui dit Donna en souriant. Et c'est moi, une simple humaine, qui vous ai vaincus.

Le Marchand de rêve lança à Donna un regard mi-colérique mi-surpris.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie. Si je suis vaincu, mon univers est détruit et vous avec.

- Ceci n'est pas votre univers, commença lentement la Londonienne. Cet univers appartient aux humains, vous vous êtes seulement glissé dedans. Vous avez transgressé vos propres règles. Cet univers a été façonné par des rêves humains, vous ne l'avez qu'emprunté. J'ai un message du docteur pour vous : quittez ce monde et allez faire votre univers ailleurs!

Le Marchand éclata de rire.

- Le docteur vous a soufflé les réponses! Il y a un détail que vous deux ignorez. J'ai créé le réseau neural, je l'ai amené à travailler pour moi. Nous sommes tous en lui, vous, moi et les 756 chasseurs qui cherchent encore le docteur. Ils ne sont plus dans ses rêves, ils sont dans les miens.

Le décor changea pour un monde sombre et rocheux. Un orage terrible faisait rage et des éclairs mitraillaient le sol. Les Néo New-Yorkais fuyaient dans tous les sens, terrifiés.

- Laissez-les partir, s'inquiéta Donna.

- Vous avez raison, je ne peux détruire leur univers onirique, mais je peux les garder ici et je peux détruire le réseau neural avec tout le monde coincé à l'intérieur.


	23. Face à face

Quand Tayi ouvrit les yeux, elle s'empressa de regarder du docteur. Il ouvrait également les yeux. C'était bien vrai : ils avaient réussi! Elle lui sourit.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis, il se leva précipitamment en enlevant l'appareillage qui encerclait sa tête. Elle se leva aussi. Il y avait plein de gens dans le laboratoire : son oncle et un groupe de personnes armées et vêtues de noir, sans compter Donna Noble, étendue sur une civière, branchée et endormie.

Le docteur jeta un regard rapide vers Donna et se précipita sur Epsilon. Ce dernier recula.

- Docteur, je…

- Pas le temps! Conduisez-moi au réseau neural et rendez-moi mon tournevis sonique!

- Heu… répondit Epsilon, surpris d'une sortie si rapide.

- Mon oncle, nous n'avons pas le temps, expliqua Tayi, qui commençait à comprendre. La vie de Donna Noble est en danger.

- Ainsi que celle de plusieurs centaines de vos clients coincés dans le réseau neural, ajouta le docteur.

Jiho Epsilon eut un air abattu. Tayi pensa qu'il s'imaginait les poursuites si plusieurs centaines de clients de Paradox mourraient dans leur sommeil en même temps, sans parler dans la mauvaise publicité qui s'en suivrait.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin. Suivez-moi.

Dépité, il sorti de la poche de son veston le tournevis sonique qu'il tendit au Seigneur du temps.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

L'orage faisait rage, Donna commençait à s'inquiéter. Le docteur lui avait bien dit qu'il ferait le plus rapidement possible, mais il lui avait également expliqué qu'en rêve tout allait à la vitesse de la pensée : beaucoup plus vite que la réalité. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais elle ignorait si elle pourrait en gagner assez pour permettre au docteur d'agir.

- Avant de tout détruire, pourriez-vous répondre à une question, demanda-t-elle au Marchand de rêve.

Le Marchand considéra Donna un instant.

- Pour quelqu'un qui va mourir, vous êtes plutôt sereine. Il y a sûrement une explication.

- Croyez-moi, j'ai vu pire. Depuis que je voyage avec le docteur…

- Vous croyez qu'il va vous sauver, c'est ça.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il peut me sauver, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne devine son jeu?

Le Marchand resta pensif un moment.

- Je ne le sous-estime pas, dit-il enfin. Il m'a vaincu une fois, c'est déjà un exploit et il a réussit à s'en aller avant la destruction de mon monde, ce qui relève presque de l'impossible.

Il soupira.

- Très bien. Posez votre question.

- Pourquoi détruisez-vous votre univers quand vous perdez la partie?

- Quand je trouve, après des milliers d'années dans le même univers, un adversaire qui réussit à me vaincre, c'est au moment où je suis vraiment blasé de cet univers. Je veux mourir, mais je ne suis pas mortel. En détruisant cet univers, c'est comme si je mourrais un peu.

- Mais vous ne mourrez pas puisque vous devez reconstruire une autre monde ensuite, alors à quoi cela vous sert-il?

Le Marchand de rêve ne répondit pas, mais sembla pensif; puis, il grimaça. Donna réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ses fins et c'est pour ça qu'il poursuivait la conversation alors qu'il était évident qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps.


	24. Jouet

Le docteur courrait autour de l'appareil cylindrique. Il examinait les claviers, regardait les écrans, et actionnait de temps à autre son tournevis.

- Ça ne marche pas, ragea-t-il, on dirait que mon tournevis ne peut rien atteindre. Qui a fabriqué ça?

Il regardait Epsilon.

- Ça existait déjà quand j'ai acheté la compagnie.

- Dans les archives, ils ne parlent jamais de la construction ou de l'entretien de cet appareil, ajouta Tayi. C'est comme s'il existait avant la création de l'entreprise.

- C'est bien possible, marmonna le docteur qui examinait maintenant l'étrange substance qui pétillait dans la partie translucide du réseau. Ceci n'est pas une construction humaine. Je pourrais même dire que c'est très ancien.

Le docteur arriva à la hauteur du visage mécanique enchâssé dans la machine.

- Mais qui es-tu donc?

Le visage ouvrit les yeux et la bouche commença à bouger. Il parla de façon saccadée.

- Mon nom est… Jouet.

- Il n'a jamais parlé auparavant, s'étonna Jiho Epsilon.

- On ne m'a jamais… adressé directement la parole… avant, expliqua Jouet.

- Jouet, poursuivit le Seigneur du temps, serait-ce un hasard incroyable que celui qui s'appelait le Fabriquant de jouet ait quelque chose à voir avec ton existence?

- Il m'a… fabriqué.

- Pourquoi?

- Il voulait… être capable de vivre à l'intérieur d'un autre univers que… celui qu'il devait fabriquer.

- Tu es donc un monde à l'intérieur d'un autre monde.

- En quelque sorte.

- Est-ce que le Marchand de rêve te contrôle?

- Je suis fait pour lui… obéir.

Le docteur grimaça.

- Mais, ajouta l'appareil. Il veut me détruire et… je ne veux pas… disparaître. Que dois-je faire?

- Me demandes-tu de te donner un ordre?

- Je suis fait pour… obéir.

- Tu as la capacité de décider par toi-même si tu sais ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas.

- Je suis fait pour… obéir.

- Alors, dis-moi : que veux tu?

- Obéir.

- Ce n'est pas ton désir, c'est ta fonction. Je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu veux, toi.

- Je veux… exister. Je ne veux plus de mon fabriquant… dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas entendre les gens que… le Marchand de rêve a enlevés… crier dans ma tête. Je ne veux plus être utilisé pour sonder l'esprit… du docteur et lui faire mal. Je ne veux plus voler… les rêves du Rêveur. Je veux continuer de partager des rêves volés, mais les rêves de tous ceux qui le veulent, des rêves… simples, authentiques, humains.

Le docteur sourit.

- Jouet, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Alors, tu n'as qu'à te donner tes ordres à toi-même. Tu n'as qu'à décider par toi-même.

- Vous devez m'ordonner de le faire.

- Jouet, je t'ordonne de n'obéir dorénavant qu'à toi.

Le visage mécanique devint souriant.

- À vos ordres, docteur. Je libère maintenant tous les rêveurs.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Donna se demanda si elle devait interrompre le Marchand de rêve dans ses pensés. Autour d'elle, l'orage devenait de plus en plus violent et les gens criaient en cherchant à s'abriter. Un vent très violent les empêchait de les rejoindre, elle et le Marchant, dans le seul lieu abrité de ce monde de rêve.

Les cris cessèrent brusquement, l'orage se dissipa et un soleil magnifique brillait maintenant sur une prairie verdoyante. Il n'y avait plus de chasseurs, ils avaient tous disparus.

- Non! Cria le Marchand, c'est impossible. Tu dois m'obéir!

Donna comprit que cet ordre ne lui était pas adressé.

- Votre réseau neural se rebelle, on dirait.

- Il est à moi, il est le joyau de ma collection, il ne peut pas me désobéir.

Donna éclata de rire.

- Vous n'avez rien compris. Votre réseau neural n'est pas votre univers, il fait parti de mon monde, il a donc d'autres options que de suivre vos règles. Il a le choix! C'est un mot que vous ne connaissez pas, on dirait. Vous même vous ne l'avez jamais eut, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes soumis à cet instinct qui vous oblige à créer et détruire, perpétuellement. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est réellement la vie.

- J'ai vécu des millions d'années et toi… que quelques décennies. Que pourrais-tu comprendre de la vie que je ne comprenne pas?

- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre réellement, puisque vous ne pouvez mourir. C'est la mort qui définie la vie. Vous ne faites qu'exister.


	25. Nouveaux départs

Le réseau neural ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit.

- Les rêveurs sont libérés. Je vais maintenant libérer Donna Noble.

Il referma les yeux.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

-… vous ne faites qu'exister, répondit un écho lointain.

Donna vit que le monde autour d'elle s'évanouissait. Elle allait se réveiller.

- Partez! Cria-t-elle au Marchand de rêve. Créez quelque chose de différent…

- Jamais, répondit une voix lointaine alors que Donna reprenait conscience. J'aurai ma veng…

La voix s'éteignit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Anna et Lill se trouvaient à ses côtés. Les autres avaient quitté le laboratoire.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Le réseau Neural ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

- Donna Noble est libérée, mais je ne peux pas chasser le Marchand de rêve. Il est plus fort que moi.

Le réseau Neural parlait de mieux en mieux, comme s'il se libérait de ses propres contraintes.

- Je peux le limiter, le bloquer, l'enfermer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et parte de s…

Il stoppa net et regarda autour de lui.

- C'est fait. Il est parti. Je suis libre. Merci, docteur!

- J'ai été content de t'être utile.

- Ouais, grogna Jiho, merci bien docteur, maintenant, il n'obérait plus. Sans lui, ce sera la faillite.

Le docteur grimaça et se tourna vers Epsilon, les yeux pétillants de colère.

- S'il veut travailler pour vous, il le fera. Vous n'êtes plus le patron ici. D'ailleurs vous ne savez pas être un patron, vous n'avez aucune écoute, aucune considération. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Votre nièce est brillante et vous vous sentez menacé par ses idées novatrices et son imagination.

- Peu importe. C'est ma compagnie, c'est moi qui décide.

- Jiho Epsilon, coupa Jouet. Je veux travailler pour vous, mais à mes conditions.

Jiho se tourna vers le réseau neural, étonné.

- Premièrement, je veux trente milles crédits par année et deux semaines de vacances. Je veux être nommé vice-président et faire partie du conseil d'administration. Je veux que Tayi Epsilon soit mon assistante. J'aime ses idées.

Le visage mécanique se tourna vers Tayi et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jiho Epsilon laissa tomber un profond soupir de découragement.

- D'accord, je vous ferai rédiger deux contrats.

- Bien, conclut le docteur, je dois aller retrouver Donna, nous avons un Tardis à rechercher.

- Six cent soixante-quinze, 3456e avenue, dans un entrepôt, dit mécaniquement Jouet.

- Quoi, s'exclama le docteur?

- J'ai accès à tous les réseaux informatiques : "À vendre, réplique grandeur nature du Tardis du docteur, objet de collection en très bon état. Les enchères commencent à 5 000 crédits." Il y a un numéro de messagerie, j'ai retracé l'adresse en faisant des recherches dans quatre réseaux de communication différents.

Le docteur lança au réseau un sourire rayonnant.

- C'est dommage que tu aies décidé de travailler pour cet idiot, parce que moi, je t'engagerais.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, docteur. Bonne chance.

- Merci pour tout, docteur, lui dit Tayi en s'approchant. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.


	26. Épilogue

L'équipe de Torshwood avait raccompagné le docteur et Donna jusqu'à l'entrepôt où le Tardis se cachait. Il aurait été difficile à la célébrité du moment de traverser la ville autrement sans ameuter les foules. Le tournevis sonique avait ouvert le chemin de la porte de l'entrepôt jusqu'au Tardis et maintenant, le galiférien vérifiait sa console alors que Donna lui racontait les détails de son aventure chez Torshwood. Le galiférien ne semblait pas porter attention au bavardage de sa compagne auquel il était maintenant habitué. Il l'interrompit cependant quand elle lui parla de Face de Bo.

- C'était donc lui le Rêveur. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Un de vos amis?

- On peut dire ça : un ami futur et passé que je ne cesse de croiser. Pas surprenant qu'il rêve de moi.

La console lâcha un grincement suivit d'un claquement.

- Bon, tout me semble en ordre. Où voulez-vous aller?

- Ha! Non! Vous n'allez pas encore me demander vous surprendre, j'espère.

- Je n'irai pas aussi loin, la dernière fois ça semblait plutôt compliqué. Pourtant, vous m'avez fait trouver le seul endroit dans le temps et dans l'espace où je suis pas du tout incognito.

- C'est vous qui l'avez choisi, je n'ai fait que vous orienter. Alors, c'est une partie nulle.

- Allons, Donna! Vous avez sûrement une petite idée.

Elle tenta d'y réfléchir quand le docteur s'exclama.

- Ça y est, je ne sais! Vous vouliez faire les boutiques! Vous allez être servi!

Il commença à appuyer sur des boutons et à tirer des levier à toute vitesse.

- Je vous amène dans le plus grand marcher des cinq galaxies. Ça a un style plutôt asiatique, vous allez adorer!

- Ça y est, il recommence, marmonna Donna en souriant.

xxx xxx xxxx

Guildeberg marchait avec un homme au teint bleu et aux cheveux jaunes. Son habillement à rayure dorée l'identifiait comme quelqu'un qui avait plus que les moyens de payer. Guildeberg se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être monter les enchères.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même, commença-t-il. Je l'ai fait à l'ancienne, avec du bois et de la peinture. Je suis assez content du résultat.

- C'est encore loin?

- Dans l'entrepôt du fond, nous y sommes presque. J'ai déjà un acheteur intéressé. Il veut que je le retienne jusqu'à demain.

- Et comment est l'intérieur?

Guildeberg n'allait pas admettre qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, alors il improvisa.

- Bien sur, il serait impossible de reconstituer l'intérieur puisque c'est sensé être plus grand à l'intérieur, alors, je me suis concentré sur l'extérieur. Il ne s'ouvre pas. Ça règle le problème.

- Ha… je vois.

L'acheteur potentiel demeura pensif un bon moment.

- Je préférerais un truc qui fasse plus vrai. Je le bricolerai peut-être si je l'achète.

Le duo arriva devant la porte de l'entrepôt.

- Je pourrais mettre l'enregistrement d'un bruit simulant le Tardis quand il décolle.

Un léger son se fit entendre qui décrivait exactement le bruit en question.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous y aviez déjà pensé? Ça commence à m'intéresser.

Mais Guildeberg se sentait de plus en plus inquiet. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu la réplique qu'il avait volée faire ce bruit. Il se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte pour être témoin avec son acheteur du départ de l'authentique Tardis qui n'était définitivement plus à vendre.

Fin


End file.
